Pokemon: Ultra Chronicles
by jthelyric
Summary: An orphan in the world of Pokemon, Kalani was blessed to have an Ohana in the Alolan people. Driven by bonds with both people and pokemon he rose to become the first champion in the newly annexed region of the Pokemon League. Still burdened by the mystery of his past, he is made to face it not only for his sake but also the world's. Slightly AU blend of Game/Manga in da Anime world


**Welcome! This is my personal interpretation of the Pokemon World. There will be a blend of manga and game elements into the anime world so this is effectively an AU, I suppose. If you've read any of my other stories, then you know I like to take worlds and give them a bit of spin of realism coupled with fixing what I think are poor or incomplete concepts that the original creators of these worlds came up with. You can expect that here as well. If something's off (character changes, concept changes etc.) it's probably on purpose. I will say this story starts off a few weeks after the end of Pokemon Sun/Moon (the game) I don't wanna spoil anything so without further ado...**

* * *

Melemele Island

Alola Region

The Alola region, a place of year-round sunny, warm weather paradise, was in the midst of the calm before the storm that was it's almost non-stop influx of tourists coming to experience its grandiose attractions. There is one attraction, however, that only the luckiest of visitors get to experience.

The Ohana Festival, a celebration of the unity and harmony between the Alolan population, both human and pokemon, was underway. Any tourist that attended this event would be greeted to the heart of what makes this region so special. The entire population of all four islands gathered for the occasion. Shops of all types lined the streets, not to sell their wares but to contribute to the festival a bit of what they may contribute to society on a daily basis. Food, entertainment, it was like a potluck of Alolan culture and this year was particularly special. By now, the news had spread that the Pokemon league was coming to Alola and the people could not be more excited. Alola was unlike any other region in that the heart of its culture, and the thing that makes it special, lies in the close coexistence between human and pokemon. It was the hope of Alolans that through the pokemon league the love and bonds they shared with pokemon could be passed on to other regions and all the world could have the bonds with pokemon that they cherish. What's more, the champion, who will head the Alolan representation in the Pokemon League had been chosen. The champion, or Alola Kahuna, was the face of Alola. An Alolan once said, 'A man is only as strong as his bonds with others,' and the champion, in their eyes was to be the best example of this. That's why most of Alola agreed that they couldn't have found a better first champion than that of Kalani Keahi.

A chorus of cheers erupted over the not quite setting sun at the beachfront in Hau'oli City as a toast made in honor of the new Alola Kahuna who, at present, was nowhere to be found.

"Figures he'd be late to his own party." said Hau, Kalani's best friend and brother in all but blood. He wore a green button-up shirt that matched was left unbuttoned showing his bare chest He took a large gulp of his beer as he lounged on the sands with the rest of their 'inner circle.

"You know Kalani doesn't like people doing things in his honor. He's humble that way." said Lana who sat a bit in front of Hau so that the tides could wash over her blue painted toes as they crashed on the shore. She watched her brionne wade in the tides as she nursed a beer herself.

"I hear he's working on some big project. Dad says Mr. Lewis has been doing a lot of construction work for him over last few months," Mallow said. Her hands played idly in the flame like hair of the head resting in her lap.

"Must be something big," the man, Kiawe, mumbled; slightly distracted by his girlfriend's ministrations.

"I agree with Kiawe, the Ohana festival has always been Kalani's favorite thing, it's not like him to miss it. Maybe it's something to do with the Pokemon League" said the final member, Sophocles, who was currently feeding his vikavolt.

"Still it's the Ohana festival, it's a family gathering. He should be here with his Ohana, that stuff can wait." huffed Hau. A primarina rose from the tides, sensing her trainer's annoyance. She exited the surf and made her way over to Hau, nuzzling his cheek. Hau couldn't help but smile at the affection the pokemon showed her and it helped raise his spirits.

"I'm fine 'Rina. It's not that big of a deal. He's just going to owe me a beer when he gets here, and the night's still young," he said downing the rest of his beer in one huge gulp.

"I still can't believe Kalani's champion!" Lana said, turning to her friends

"It's like seeing your brother become a famous movie star!" Mallow agreed.

"He's lucky I haven't challenged him yet," Hau said.

"Oh that's right you have completed all the trials," Kiawe said, sitting up.

"You can challenge Kalani for the Alola Kahuna title."

"Yeah, but I won't. I like the sidekick role," Hau said.

"More freedom and no expectations!"

Lana smirked.

"You're only saying that because you know he'll wipe the floor with you."

Everyone laughed at as Hau pouted in response to the statement.

* * *

Elsewhere….

* * *

The Ruins of Conflict was a sacred place. Home to the island's guardian deity, Tapu Koko, the ruins stretch off from the Mahalo trailed and expands deep into the forests that make up much of the island. Pokemon of all kinds enjoy a peaceful life under the watchful eye of Tapu Koko who patrols the trees, only to be seen by those so lucky. It is deemed a blessing, or a sign of good fortune whenever a human gets, to lay eyes Tapu Koko. Today, however, may be a bit easier than most days. The deity is floating, still in the heart of the ruins, its gaze staring intently at the ruin's fellow occupant. A young man, seated in the lotus position, has his eyes closed and brow furrowed in intense concentration, as he faces Tapu Koko. A huge mass of brown and curly hair was wrapped in a loose ponytail, so, it kept all but a few strands from falling over his face. Tattoos covered the upper left half of his naked torso, reaching from his pectoral muscle down the length of his arm. Tapu Koko was paying close attention to the different symbols imprinted on his brown skin. He paid special attention to one on his chest that resembled the sun, and inside it, the earth, a unique symbol that humans had long forgotten. Tapu Koko, however, has lived on the earth for thousands of years and knows well where this symbol, translated to guardian, originated.

"Tapu!" the pokemon says sharply.

The man, who had grown increasingly tense over the passing time, inhales and relaxes, his brow becoming increasingly less tense. Satisfied at he man's change in posture, Tapu Koko continues to stare in silence as the two sit amongst the growth-covered, half destroyed walls of the ruins. The silence permeates for several more minutes, before the deity breaks the silence again.

"Kokoooooo!"

As if on cue, the guardian symbol on the man's chest lit up, and no sooner had that happened did the man's eyes open as they glowed a vibrant blue that slowly shifted to a brilliant bluish-green color.

"Very good young kahu."

If the man heard him, he hadn't shown it. He looked at his surroundings as if he were seeing for the first time. Finally, he realized that he just heard a pokemon other than Kalei speak. In shock he turned to the guardian deity.

"Tapu Koko?"

"What you are seeing is life energy, Sometimes called Aura. Every living thing has it, including the islands themselves. Pokemon are naturally in tune to nature, and therefore, this energy. It is what gives us our abilities. And it is the energy that the humans of these islands tap into through the crystals."

The man's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. He gazed at the energy that began to dance off of his skin, entranced by its very existence

"So this is the same energy that allows for z-moves?"

"Yes. There was a time where humans wielded this energy, without the need for crystal to serve as a focus. It was a time where the relationship between human and pokemon was at its most harmonious. Now, the average human has only enough control to allow a limited, but powerful synchronization, granting you abilities with which you can imbue your pokemon with. One such ability is the z-moves. Another, you humans have taken to calling mega evolution, but even this is wielded subconsciously and the power of Aura remains a distant myth It's true understanding beyond your reach."

The man, named Kalani, could only describe what he was seeing as pulses or heartbeats, not unlike what a doctor might find with the aid of his tools. The plants, the pokemon, even people who weren't anywhere nearby, he could see them vividly. He could almost touch them. No, not almost.

"Your power reaches beyond the extent of what a normal human would be capable of. You are a kapu, a guardian, I've known this since the day of your birth. You are born with an innate ability to wield this aura as the ancient humans once did, an extent far greater than your peers."

Waves of teal energy wafted around Kalani like a viscous fire. His hair and clothes began swaying as if a nonexistent wind was blowing. The beauty of it all made it hard for Kalani to focus. But, ever the inquisitive one, a question lingered in every tangential thought.

"I don't understand, Tapu Koko, why show me this now? Not that I'm not grateful, but in the years you've known me you've never even hinted that any of this was possible."

The legendary deity stared at teenager in a pregnant silence, enhancing the gravity in his next words.

"The answers that you have been seeking lie in your aura. It is time for you to receive them."

Kalani's eyes widened as the deity nodded his head slowly as if to confirm Kalani's thoughts which were quickening in pace. Similarly, his body became wracked with emotions he thought were long buried in his past. The turn his emotional intensity took, caused his aura to grow even bigger and heavier. Kalani found himself straining, and struggling to breath.

"You must calm yourself, kahu. Your aura is directly connect to your spirit. Control must be your aim if you wish to not be a danger to those around you."

Kalani immediately tried to force himself to relax, but to little avail. He did, however, manage to bring his aura back into a fleeting semblance of control, meaning his aura wasn't intimidating the pokemon eavesdropping on the guest in their forest home.

"Now, concentrate, look into your aura and focus on that which you seek.

Kalani became still as his aura receded. His eyes closed, he meditated on his questions, he chanted the words over and over again, like a broken record until, suddenly, a bright flash consumed his vision and Kalani's consciousness became untethered from the natural world.

* * *

The place he 'woke up' to could only be described as ethereal. Multicolored, crystalline structures of mountainous proportions dotted the landscape. Some even seemed to grow out of the sky towards the ground. Kalani didn't get to take anything else in as his vision swam he felt himself being whisked away to parts unknown with no way to stop it.

His senses finally returned as he opened his eyes to another part of the same crystalline world. In front of him, though, appeared a structure that stood out from the rest. It was large and black, and yet clear, allowing Kalani could see inside of it. Inside it was a woman. She didn't appear to be conscious. In fact, it looked as if she was frozen, stuck in the crystal as well as time.

He gazed at the imprisoned woman strangely. He recognized her, but no name came to him. He tried will himself forward for a closer look, but found his body wouldn't respond. He stood helpless as a creature arose from behind the woman. It was black as the darkness itself, even blacker than the prism that held the woman. It growled menacingly as it's single red eye bore into Kalani's. He could make out three diamond shaped crests below it's eye and they glowed as the area shook under the strain of the creature's immense power which began to permeate the area. Kalani felt his vision start to swim again, but before he lost sight of the woman and the creature completely, the woman stirred slightly. Kalani watched as she struggled to open her eyes and failed. Then, Kalani lost sight of the woman entirely, but he could still hear the thundering boom of that still shook the area and, over it, the faint but distinct whisper of a female voice.

"Kalani…"

Kalani…

KALANI!

* * *

Kalani grabbed the arm whose hand was suddenly on his shoulder and pulled, yanking the person off-balance. They made a loud 'oof' sound as they hit the ground, but Kalani paid it no mind as he kept the arm pinned and raised his own fist which glowed with that same teal aura. His glowing teal eyes became hazel again as the real world came back into focus and he recognized the man he was about to attack. The man wore a black jacket and a read short with striped pants and sandals. Despite having been thrown into the ground, his face had that same off-putting blank expression.

"Good reflexes," was all he said.

"Nanu," Kalani said breathlessly. As he let the man who had all but raised him get to his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you kid," Nanu replied as he dusted himself off.

"You're missing the Ohana Festival."

Kalani put a hand over his face as he tried to orient himself. He hadn't fully processed the vision, or what he assumed was a vision, he witnessed right before Nanu showed up. He turned to where Tapu Koko was previously watching only to find nothing but the ruins.

"How did you know I was here?" Kalani asked.

"I had something of a hunch, whenever Hala or I were watching you when you were a kid and you scampered off this is where we'd find you. Good to see some things don't change."

Kalani rolled his eyes as he stretched, only just realizing he'd been meditating with Tapu Koko for almost half the day.

"Yeah, well, we should probably get to the festival, I can't believe I'm missing it!" Kalani said as he rushed for the ruin's exit. He was stopped, however, by a hand from Nanu. Kalani turned to the Ula'ula Kahuna curiously wondering why he'd been held up.

"While we're here, I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"You, the Alola Kahuna."

Kalani sighed heavily as he scratched his head.

"Do we really need to talk about that now?"

"Actually, yeah we do."

Kalani knew that tone. Nanu was never really a peppy person, preferring to be laid back. But he was a hard and passionate person beyond the bland exterior. He was man who fiercely protected the innocent, both people and pokemon; a trait he picked up from his time as a police officer.

"When you were going through my trial on Ula'ula I told that there's more to being a champion than just being the top trainer. Do you remember that conversation?"

"Are you kidding? you wouldn't shut up about it. I know, I know. I'm the face of Alola now when it comes to the Pokemon League. I'm basically about to be a celebrity. Yay, fame!" Kalani said, his words practically dripped sarcasm by the end of it, to the total lack of amusement on Nanu's part.

"I'm not exactly joking around kid," Nanu said, annoyed.

"When you became the Champion, you were the biggest fish in the pond. Now that ponds fell away and now you're in an ocean and you don't know anything beyond your little pond.

Kalani made a face but turned away from him. Suddenly, one of the walls in the ruins that was still standing became very interesting.

"I can tell it's been on your mind. The world's getting a lot bigger for you…"

"You got it wrong, Nanu," Kalani interrupted.

"I'm not scared of it, I want to explore it. There's a big ocean out there and the water's still cold like I just jumped in. I need to learn it, get used to it, learn to swim it. After dealing with the UB situation, I learned that there are still things in the world I don't know about. I'm just an orphan from the islands I've yet to really see anything…"

"When did I ever say you were scared, first off," Nanu said.

"And secondly, that's why I want to talk to you. I want to get you ready."

"Get me ready?" Kalani was confused.

"What, you thought all I knew was Alola? No. In my time with the International Police i've traveled every region, damn near. And I actually grew up in Unova mostly."

"No kidding?" Kalani was shocked. As on of his surrogate father figures Kalani thought he knew Nanu rather well. But, in his 18 years of life, this was never mentioned.

" I had a pokemon journey myself in Unova and joined my dad in IP when I got old enough, so I know a good bit about the workings of the world, especially the Pokemon League. What's more is I know the IP is taking an interest in you after helping us with the UBs, particularly Ms. Anabel."

Kalani couldn't stop himself from smiling at that. Whether he was smiling at the praise the IP kept showering him with or the praise of the certain purple haired beauty….Nanu had a pretty good guess.

"Point being whether or not you plan to do work for them or just be champion you're going to need to be ready, I can give you that training."

Kalani had a funny feeling that while Nanu phrased it like an offer, it was to be taken as a demand.

"Hala taught you martial arts, right?"

"Yeah,"

"You any good?"

"I can hold my own," the teen replied, smirking confidently.

"We'll see about that." he said as Kalani continued out of the ruins.

"Just so you know," Kalani said as he was leaving.

"I'm doing my own preparations too. I am taking this seriously." Kalani said with a subtle fierceness that gave Nanu pause. It was moments like these that Kalani appeared mature well beyond his years. Looking back on recent events, Nanu noticed these moments were becoming more and more frequent.

His expression softened for a moment as he smiled, a rare occurrence for him.

"Good. Construction will be complete in two years. We have until then. I expect you on Ula'Ula tomorrow to get started."

With a nod, Kalani exited the ruins. The faint rustling of trees could be heard from above as Tapu Koko descended down to float beside Nanu as the watched the young champion leave.

"He's becoming more and more like his mother everyday.." Nanu said.

"Tapuuu!"

More than you know...

* * *

2 years later…

Viridian City

* * *

Daisy Oak would be a liar if she said she couldn't use some excitement in her life. Normally, she was quite comfortable being a small town girl, but, at times, the young woman found herself restless. She was currently filling in for her brother as the Viridian City Gym leader while he was away on a research trip with their grandfather. It enough excitement to appease her for awhile. But, even now, that sense of fulfillment was fleeting. The Kanto Pokemon League was in the middle of its off year, as the Johto Region, on the other side of Mt. Silver, was in the middle of its Pokemon League season. So,gym leader duties were of almost in nonexistence. The gym was open, of course, but with well over a year until the next Kanto League begins, there wasn't much point in challenging gyms now. And since she had to wait on Pokemon doctor's license to be approved, she couldn't begin her practice. The most she could do was lend aid the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. She had entertained the thought of entering a few contests that had caught her attention at the beginning of the year. But with her brother, and grandfather away in Sinnoh, She was the only Oak around to help Tracey at her family's lab in Pallet. Not that there was anything to do there, either. So, to sum it all up, Daisy was bored.

"Ugh, I would kill for something exciting to happen!" Daisy screamed as she tossed a stack of paperwork to the floor.

"Clefable!" her Clefable cried, exasperated by all the papers she had neatly stacked for her trainer flying about chaotically. The fairy pokemon immediately set about collecting the papers

Daisy noticed her pokemon's distress and suddenly felt bad about causing her more work.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clefable, I guess I got carried away. I just wish I could do something besides paperwork. I'd even take a gym battle at this point. Hopefully it'd be a very handsome and single trainer" Daisy said, wishfully thinking.

Just then, one of the trainers she tutored at her gym came into her office.

"Ms. Daisy? You have a challenger." she said, shyly.

"Really?!"

"Clefable?!"

"Yes mam."

"Hmm?" Daisy said, still not quite over the shock.

Intrigued, she followed her trainer out of her office and down the hall into the arena where the battles took place. Daisy had spruced it up quite a bit since she took over. The arena was state of the art. There was no special field design to give the advantage to a specific typing. The field was designed to be neutral as the variety of Pokemon she used would all be on equal footing in terms of environment. In her mind, this was a true test of skill, allowing her to see who could create 'something out of nothing,' mimic her motto for competing in contests; a motto that made her a contest champion.

Daisy gave herself a quick once-over to make sure she was presentable. A green midriff sweater, nice jeans and brown boots completed her casual look. Satisfied, she descended the stairs that led down into the arena. At the far end near the entrance stood a man that could only be few years younger than her, so right around her brother, Gary's, age. He stood a few inches taller than her brother, who was right around the 5'10" range. He had brown hair that was braided into four long tails, two of which lay on either side of his shoulders. They were restricted in movement by a headband, so they didn't swing in front of his face. His skin looked golden to Daisy. Wherever he was from got a lot sunlight for his skin to be this brown and golden. His eyes were his most striking feature. Hazel eyes rounded off his image quite nicely if Daisy had to say. A smirk crept on her face. Her prayers had been answered.

"Hello, I'm Daisy." she said.

The man turned to Daisy and blushed at the beautiful face he was met with. Daisy giggled at his reaction.

Oh, he is just too cute.

"You were looking for me?" she asked innocently.

The man coughed in an effort to compose himself and reestablished eye contact This time, he had a confident look as well as a smile.

"Yes, my name is Kalani and I was hoping that you would join me in a pokemon battle."

Daisy raised her eyebrow curiously.

"You want to challenge me for my badge? You do know that the Kanto League is off this year. Johto's League is the one coming up. So, you're awfully early if you're starting to collect your badges."

The man laughed lightly.

"Uh, no. I'm not competing in any Pokemon League. I'm just a traveling pokemon trainer that's new to this region. A friend of mine back home spoke highly of your gym. I was just hoping for a little exhibition match."

Daisy folded her arms under her chest as they talked. The few trainers that trained at the gym stopped what they were doing after hearing that the challenger wasn't from this region. They weren't surprised, though. He wore a blue baseball-tee that left a good bit of his forearm showing. His left one was covered in a sleeve of tribal looking tattoos. It wasn't something you normally see in Kanto, or so everybody there thought.

.

Daisy appraised him again. This time, though, her eye was on something different. He had an easy going, laid back attitude, but she could tell he didn't lack for confidence. In fact she had every inclination to believe that he was a very powerful trainer. And that if she truly wanted to win, she would need to go all out. Daisy smiled widely.

He's cute, really cute. But let's see if he's as good with his pokemon.

"So handsome, how should we do this? Three on three?"

Kalani smirked, a drastic change in response from the last flirtation Daisy threw his way.

"Works for me."

The two trainers took their respective places. Daisy asked one of the trainers to officiate the match.

The young trainer stood up in the referee's booth as the rest of the trainers stood on the sidelines to watch.

"This is three-on-three battle between Kalani from, wait sorry where are you from….?" the girl asked, realizing he never mentioned where he was from

"Iki town." He said patiently.

"Iki town," the girl repeated.

"And gym leader Daisy. Since this is an exhibition match, substitutions will be allowed on both sides and the winner will be determined when their opponent's three pokemon are unable to battle. Are both trainers ready?"

Daisy and Kalani made eye contact, the light heartedness they both had in their demeanor previously was gone. Replacing it was what could only be describe as battle lust. They both gave a quick nod to the ref who then threw her hand up and shouted

"Begin!"

Daisy tossed a pokeball onto the field. A flash of light enveloped her side of the field and a bipedal pokemon emerged from it.

"Oh wow, that's an interesting pokemon!" Kalani stated.

"Do ya mind if I scan it?"

Daisy shrugged in response. To be honest she was slightly surprised at his reaction, a trainer of his age would have to have seen a Rhydon, or know what it looked like. They were pretty common in most of the regions.

"He must be from elsewhere," she thought.

"They must not have Rhydon where you're from.".

"Not at all, this is my first time seeing one. Hey Roto, scan please?" Kalani tapped a button on a wristband that Daisy hadn't noticed until now. It was a deep red, but glowed brightly as a pokedex-shaped rotom emerged from it.

"Sure thing, Kal!" the pokedex-shaped, plasma pokemon said.

"What'cha got here is a Rhydon, the Drill pokemon. That horn can crush raw uncut diamonds and it's hide is one of the strongest around. Rhydon are pretty much Godzilla in Pokemon form. They're perfect for smashing buildings! Oh and it's a ground and rock type if you were wondering."

Kalani chuckled as Roto retreated back into the wrist-device that housed it. Daisy had a puzzled look on her face.

"Was that a Rotom?"

"Yeah, he found his way into my pokedex one day, and never left. He's quite handy, if a bit quirky, so I just let him stay. He's quite an upgrade from the standard pokedexes if you ask me."

Daisy just smirked.

"Interesting. Well, come on then! Let's see what you can do!"

Kalani didn't waste anymore time and pulled a pokeball from his waist. Daisy noticed that he had more pokeballs than the standard six trainers were normally allowed to carry. It wasn't a totally rare thing to have more than six, but it was uncommon for someone that wasn't a ranger or a champion, and she was pretty sure Kalani was neither of those. She didn't say anything out loud, though.

"This will be a great challenge for you, Maui. Let's win it!" said Kalani as he tossed his ball on to the field. Out of it emerged a mischievous looking Sableye. It bounced on its legs like a boxer, as if it was warming up to fight. It crouched into a pouncing stance before yelling out

"Sableye!" signaling to his trainer that he was ready.

"A Sableye? Alright, Rhydon, let's see what he can do, Stone Edge!"

Rhydon roared as it summoned small but compact stones around its body they quickly became numerous and formed several ellipses that circled him before they shot off towards his opponent.

Kalani didn't react at all, he just smirked. Sableye had disappeared as soon as Rhydon's attack had launched. Rhydon hadn't noticed that shadows of the stones he was throwing were larger than they should be and that they appeared to be approaching him. Luckily, Daisy did.

"Rhydon block in front of you, it's Shadow Sneak!"

Rhydon, trusting his trainer, crossed his arms in front of him just in time to meet the shadowy form of Sableye who was halted from his attack.

"Maui, gain some distance." Kalani said and Sableye darted away from Rhydon.

"Oh no you don't," said Daisy.

"Rhydon, Take Down. Keep Sableye close to you."

"Double Team,"

Sableye quickly split himself into half-a-dozen replicas that quickly became five as rhydon plowed through on the illusions and into the ground.

"Quick, Dark Pulse,"

A dark ball of energy formed in one of the Sableye's hands and he quickly fired it into the back of the temporarily dazed Rhydon. Rhydon, hadn't had time to regain awareness of his surroundings and took a direct hit from the attack, plowing him further into the ground. Sableye landed on his trainer's side of the field as his replicas vanished and the dust created by the impact began to dissipate. As his vision cleared. Kalani was mildly shocked to see Rhydon getting up.

"That's a tough Rhydon, eh Maui?"

"Sable!"

"Well, we're not nearly done!" Kalani said confidently.

Daisy was surprised by the power that Sableye exuded. She hadn't expected a counter like that.

"Rhydon, you ok?"

"Rarg!" The pokemon cried affirmatively.

"Alright, we're going to try another tactic, give me a Thunderbolt, if you please."

Rhydon immediately built up a bolt of lightning and fired it at Sableye who dodged to the side and ran Rhydon

"Astonish to Brick Break."

The attack came so quickly that Rhydon didn't have time to react as it was in the middle of firing its attack. A thunderous boom crashed into the large pokemon eliciting a gasp from Daisy. When the smoke cleared, Maui stood in front of its trainer, and Rhydon was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Rhydon is unable, the first round goes to Kalani!"

Maui smirked triumphantly, as did his trainer.

Daisy was momentarily shook.

"What the hell?! He took Rhydon down in two hits! And with a Sableye, no less!"

Not one to show vulnerability to her opponents, Daisy quickly masked her emotions and put on an appreciative smirk.

"You are certainly a powerful trainer. I don't know many that could take down my Rhydon that quickly."

"He was a worthy opponent. Maui and I are honored to have fought him."

Daisy smiled at the respect Kalani showed her Pokemon. It made her blood run hot. She now knew this could be battle to remember. This was an opponent she wanted to know, that she wanted to beat.

"I think it's time we took this up a notch," she said has she tossed a second pokemon onto the field. It was another that Kalani hadn't come across before, so he called upon Roto to give him some details

"Ooooo this is Meganium, the herb pokemon and the final evolution of the Chikorita line. They're some of the most beautiful pokemon in the world. The petals around their neck release pheromones that sooth and calm emotions in pokemon and humans alike. They can also bring plants back from the dead just by coughing on them. Weird, but cool!"

"She is quite beautiful, and she looks powerful," Kalani said aloud.

"Thank you, and she is, as you'll soon find out."

Kalani smirked at that response and returned Sableye. Kalani had his own combination of beauty and power that he was wanting to use.

Let's see how she fares against Alika.

With that, Kalani tossed another pokeball onto the field, revealing a serpentine like pokemon whose beauty was immediately on display and it made Daisy positively giddy.

"A Milotic! She is gorgeous, and in such good health too! You can tell just by looking at her."

Alika blushed at the praise.

"It's too bad this is a battle, not a contest. I'd hate to have to beat such a brilliant pokemon."

Alika's blush was replaced an "oh, really?" expression as she and Meganium locked eyes. Both trainers saw the change in their pokemon's disposition and they nodded signalling the unofficial beginning of the second match.

"Razor Leaf!"

A storm of razor sharp leaves came rushing towards Alika, who looked unfazed.

"Twister."

A huge tornadic wind erupted around Alika blowing away the leaves as they approached.

"Take Down!"

Meganium charged as soon as her Razor Leaf was blocked. She aimed to time her next attack at just the right moment.

Daisy observed the twister and saw that it was dying down, providing an opening for Meganium.

"Now Meganium!"

As the wind died, Alika prepared to move, but Meganium was right on top of her. Not prepared for her to rush in so quickly, Alika took the full brunt of the attack and skid across the ground behind her.

"Keep up the pressure Meganium," Daisy said.

"Body Slam!"

Meganium kept its momentum going, following after Alika who had only just stopped skidding.

Kalani gauged Meganium's speed and waited for it to get in close. Once she was in adequate range, he acted.

"Alika, Disarming Voice"

Alika immediately let out and ear piercing scream causing everyone in the vicinity to cover their ears, except Kalani, who was perfectly fine. A thin film of teal energy surrounded his ears, but everybody was too busy flinching from Alika's attack to notice it before it disappeared.

The attack was successful in making Meganium flinch and throw herself off balance, allowing Kalani to take the advantage.

"Create some distance with Iron Tail and finish it with Scald. "

Alika's tail took on a metallic sheen as Meganium, still cringing, came towards her. With a quick swipe, she smacked Meganium in the face, hard, throwing her aside. Meganium cries of pain were drowned out as she then took a face full of the scalding attack of hot water. Alika's attack was flawless, and the high pressure from scald pushed Meganium all the way across the field until she hit the wall with a crash.

Daisy stared worriedly at the place of impact, showing deep concern from her friend.

The smoke cleared showing a burned and bruised Meganium struggling to get up. Without even needing the command, Meganium used Synthesis to heal the worst of its burn was still there slightly, but the pain was reduced to a mere irritation and Meganium ran back in front of her trainer and barked, ready to continue the fight.

"You sure you're ok, Meganium?" Daisy asked, still unsure if she should all her pokemon to continue.

Meganium nodded without hesitation, so Daisy opted to trust her pokemon.

Kalani and Alika saw the exchanged and smiled.

"Good combo Alika, but that Meganium is plenty tough, we're going to have to be on our toes."

Alika nodded her head sharply and prepared to continue the fight.

Daisy's eyes hardened, not at all liking what that Milotic had done to her pokemon.

"Alright, Meganium let's show these two why we're one of the toughest gyms in Kanto."

"Meg!" Meganium replied.

"Let's push the action Alika, Water Pulse." Kalani said as Alika sent a huge orb of pulsating water careening toward Meganium.

"Protect, then use Magical Leaf" Meganium conjured a barrier just in time to block the water pulse which exploded into a brilliant shower on impact. Not wasting time, Meganium then sent a horde of multicolored leaves hurtling towards the Milotic.

"Twister."

Alika used the move, once again, in an effort to defend herself from the attack, but the leaves appeared to phase through the tornado, to the shock of Kalani and Alika. Unbothered by Alika's move, the attack hit hard.

"Don't give her time to recover Meganium, finish it with solar beam."

The petals on Meganium's neck began to glow as they collected sunlight.

Within a few seconds Meganium had gathered enough to form a huge beam in her mouth which she then fired at Alika who was too surprised at the speed at which the attack was formed to move. A huge explosion rocked the stadium and Kalani grew worried for his friend.

The dust cleared revealing an unconscious Alika, swirls on top of swirls in her eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Victory goes to Daisy and Meganium!"

Kalani returned Alika to her pokeball giving it a quick kiss for comfort.

"Thank you, Alika. You fought well, we'll grow from this. But for now, get some rest," He said gently. He pulled a third pokeball from his belt. Gazing over the pokeball in his hand. Kalani pondered the past two years of his life.

"Professor Kukui, wanted me to save showing off the others til the Pokemon Leader's Conference," He thought.

"But I can still use you. Let's put Tapu Koko's training to the test."

The ball he sent to the field opened with a flash revealing a shiny Lucario. Her golden yellow fur was a striking difference from the usual blue of her species. Still, Daisy didn't let it deter her.

"A shiny Lucario? Well, aren't you full of surprises"

"She hasn't seen anything yet, right Cari?" Kalani said over the link he shared with the Aura pokemon.

"Will we be using our recent training, I assume?" The pokemon replied back?

"Indeed, let the aura guide us."

Kalani smirked devilishly at Daisy who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She was about to question him about the look before Cari generated an Aura Sphere and fired it at Meganium.

She did it so fast that neither Daisy or Meganium had registered the match had started. The attack, however, impacted the ground in front of Meganium who jumped back, startled.

"What the hell?!" Daisy thought. The look on Kalani's face was throwing her off her game. She couldn't help but assume the impression that something was amiss, but she couldn't place what it was. Regardless, she resolved herself to not let it get to her any further.

"Meganium, let's be on our toes!"

Meganium stood at the ready and gave a loud bark of affirmation to her trainer who then had her send a Solarbeam towards Cari. The enchanted leaves darted for the Aura pokemon. Daisy watched as she prepared to counter whatever command she was sure Kalani would give. After all, he wouldn't just let his pokemon take that attack, or would he? The attack reached a point where Daisy thought it was too late to dodge, even Meganium was sure the attack would hit….

It was like Cari had just vanished. One minute the beam was on top of her, the next, after the ensuing explosion and dissipated plume of smoke, Meganium found a knee embedded into her belly, lifting her off the ground. Cari then jumped after her, planting a kick into her side, sending her into the adjacent wall. She then finished the combo with another aura sphere, this one much larger than the first and not purposefully aimed away from her opponent. All this happened in the span of a few seconds, leaving the jaws of multiple witnesses, not including Kalani, on the floor.

Meganium was deep in the painless bliss of unconsciousness by the end of it, deep bruises were already forming before her body had a chance to fall out of the crater she had made in the wall after the kick.

"Meganium is unable to battle, victory goes to Kalani!"

Daisy recovered from her shock and replaced it with concern as she observed the wounds of her friend. Kalani and Cari both grew worried as well

"Cari, please give Meganium a Heal Pulse." Kalani said aloud.

Cari nodded and formed a sphere of teal aura which she shot at Meganium who had yet to move or even make a sound. Daisy watched as the move hit Meganium and enveloped her in the aura of the move. Immediately after impact, the worst bruises began to lighten. Meganium took a quick intake of breath before her body visible relaxed. Meganium opened an eye as Daisy knelt beside her tending to her wounds. The heal pulse definitely did wonders by Daisy's estimation. Nothing more than a few cuts and some definite exhaustion seemed to be plaguing Meganium so she returned her to her pokeball and nodded at Kalani appreciatively.

"Thank you for that," Daisy said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I'd like to stop there with our battle. I'd like to give Meganium some proper treatment." Daisy didn't want to admit that she was shook by the power his Lucario wielded. The look in Kalani's eyes during the last battle got to her, too. She recalled the calm, calculating, and somewhat intimidating expression he had on his face. She could have sworn his eyes had changed colors too, but she wasn't sure.

"I understand," Kalani said.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry if Cari hurt Meganium too badly."

Cari, herself walked over to Daisy and bowed in shame at having injured the herb pokemon.

Daisy smiled and waved them both off.

"No worries, she'll be right as rain after a little TLC. Your Lucario is very strong I don't think I've ever seen such strength in a pokemon." Daisy said as she scratched behind Cari's ear to dissuade any notion of hard feelings. Still, she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her and asked how Cari got so strong

"She trains hard, I think she's the most natural battler of my pokemon. And she integrated with my team really well to be one of the newest additions. Actually, all three of the pokemon you saw were among my youngest or most recent captures. So comparatively, they're the among the weakest in my ohana when it comes to battle prowess. Except Cari, she's about third or fourth strongest, if I had to guess."

"THIRD strongest? And did he just say that Sableye and Milotic were among the weakest of his pokemon? There's just no way! He could just be boasting to impress me….or he could be telling the truth. If so, he should be some region's Champion. There's just no way he isn't at their level of strength" Daisy thought.

Kalani gazed at her curiously

"Are you ok? Daisy?"

"Huh?" Daisy said dumbly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...just curious. Anyway, I really should tend to Meganium."

Kalani nodded.

"Then I shall take my leave," he said extending his hand out. Daisy met his hand with hers and grasped it firmly. When she did, she felt a warm sensation shoot through her arm and tingle her spine. It gave her a slight pause but she dismissed it as her imagination.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Daisy. Maybe I'll see you around?" He said as they shook hands

"I certainly hope so." She said as she sauntered out of the battle arena, Kalani smirked as he watched her leave before making his own exit as well. Cari shook her head as she followed him out of the gym.

"Our synchronizations are improving, Master." Cari said over their link.

"Again with this Master stuff?" Kalani complained as the duo made it's way down the trail away from Viridian City and into Viridian Forest

"You're my Ohana, Cari, I'm not your master."

"So would you prefer I call you Daddy?"

Kalani stopped dead in his tracks as he gave Cari a look of pure astonishment.

Cari stopped with him and returned his bewildered expression with an innocent one, smiling as if she hadn't said what she said.

"Cari?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever make that joke again.." Kalani said has he walked through the trees, still in a daze. Cari, who smirked at her victory, followed.

"Yes….Master."

* * *

 **And that's chapter one! If you've been following my other stories then I have a message for you. If this is the first story of mine you're reading. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it I have three other stories as well that I think you'll enjoy.**

 **The first is Mass Effect/Warframe crossover, _A_ _Dream Turned Reality._ Next is a Mass Effect/Assassin's Creed crossover called _Avatars of Eden;_ and finally, I have a Naruto fanfic called _Legacies._ i tell you this because (and this is for both New and Old followers of mine) I've finally gotten the majority of all the clutter of ideas out of my head so now I can get over my block and focus on developing them. I'm going to be rotating chapter updates. They won't be on any set intervals or anything, but this way I can progress all of my stories at a decent pace. _DTR_ is the next story I'm updating cuz it's been long overdue. So you can expect that coming soon. Finishing College and working two jobs tends to throw my life into chaos so please forgive the long wait DTR fans.**

 **Back to this story. Believe it or not that was my first ever typed out battle. I would LOVE some critique of it. Good? Bad? What needs work? Cuz there will be a lot of battles before this is done! I wanted to introduce one first chap so I can go ahead and improve.**

 **As always, review and comment. You'll really get the rest of the story set up next chapter.** **I'm excited, and I hope you are too!  
**

 **Peace!**


End file.
